


Sipin Tea To Home Base

by YellowSpaceCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sneaking Out, adam can’t relate, adam likes tea, generally rlly cute, jk yeah he can, shiro likes his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpaceCat/pseuds/YellowSpaceCat
Summary: Adam is a simple man you see, he enjoys waking up to his loving boyfriend in his arms, he likes his coffee with 3 creams and 2 sugars. Simple things because he would say he was a simple person.Until Takashi Shirogane came into his life.





	Sipin Tea To Home Base

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first published oneshot! So if you see any mistakes comment and let me know!
> 
> This was based on some tumblr bingo sheet thing and the prompt was “Wanna bet”
> 
> Please enjoy my 2 goofy babes having a good ol time!
> 
> IG : Homos4Shadam

Adam is a simple man you see, he enjoys waking up to his loving boyfriend in his arms, he likes his coffee with 3 creams and 2 sugars. Simple things because he would say he was a simple person.  
Until Takashi Shirogane came into his life.  
Takashi (or Shiro as others called him, not Adam though) was a wild card. breaking rules and pushing limits. never taking no for an answer (except in bed Shiro is not a rapist thank you very much)  
He always did things his own way and in all honesty that scared Adam. 

So one night when the wild child came knocking at his door with all the intentions of sneaking out of the Garrison, you couldn’t blame Adam for being a little scared.

“Adam, babe, sweetheart, peaches, thicc ass KING! Come with me. I will take you to ANY McDonalds in the state. Ok no, scratch that. We won’t be able to take my car so we will have to walk.” Shiro looks disappointed for a solid 2 seconds then has a giant grin on his face.  
“Please babe.”  
‘’ ‘Kashi my lord what the helll kind of nickname is “Thicc king” and I already said that it was a dumb idea.”  
“Thicciest King babe! Look at that ASS!” He makes his point by reaching to grab Adams ass, which Adam makes a point and walks towards the kitchen to make them some tea.  
“Shit!”  
As if this day isn’t bad enough (is it considered day, its only like 2 am) he runs out of tea. Some of god  
hate him at this point.  
‘Is it cuz I’m gay? Is that the issue? CUZ IM BI BITCH.’ His internal monologue goes on until Shiro steps up behind him, pulling the taller man into an embrace.  
“No more tea?”  
“Yeah and if I drink coffee then I won’t be able to sleep at all.”  
“Then lets go, I’ll take you to Walmart babe! We can go people watching and get so much tea!”  
Was it the fact that is was 2 am or is Takashi kinda sounding genius right now.  
“We’ll get caught.”  
Shiro leans in to Adams ear and with the most husky voice Shiro could pull from his lungs he whispers into Adams ear,  
“Wanna bet.” 

Adam looks to the sky and says  
“How can I not fuck him!” but because he is a good Mormon raised boy, he only thought it in his head.  
“Fine!” 

So with a whoop from Takashi and some minor kissing (God is always watching) They left on a mission to Walmart.  
Sneaking out was generally very easy, and since Shiro did in fact feel a little bad for dragging his boyfriend out at 2 am, he bought Adam 3 different kinds of tea. (Frickin score)  
The night was actually going so great that they didn’t think about was sneaking back in. And apparently when a student card is used on the doors from 10 pm to 4 am, it alarms the patrollers.  
Walking in to 4 guards and their main instructor was a bit intimidating. 

“Mr.Shirogane! Mr.Rivera! My office! Now!”  
Damn someone should really deck this guy. Commander Iverson SUCKS.  
On the way to the office Adam whispers “You fucking owe me.”  
Shiro glances to his now empty wallet, He hopes he dies in that office. At least he will die a happy man.


End file.
